


The Divine Move

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Direct quotes which took forever, F/M, Mention of 3b deaths, Mention of Chris and Allison Argent, Mention of Ethan and Aiden, Reader is Allison's cousin, mention of Derek Hale, mention of scott/allison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Scott McCall/Reader. The final battle against the nogitsune is about to begin. Reader (Allison's cousin) wants to fight, but Scott just wants her to be safe.





	The Divine Move

“I never wanted you to be a part of this.”

“Scott, the second Allison died, I got dragged into this crap. I’m going with you.”

Scott stepped closer to you. “No, you’re not.”

You squared up to him. “Yes, I am. If you’re going, so am I.”

His fingers grazed your arm. “Please. I’m begging you. Stay here. We can handle it.”

“Stiles is dying and the oni belong to the nogitsune. You need help.”

He groaned in frustration. “Why are you so stubborn?”

“Runs in the family.”

You both fell silent, looking into each other’s eyes.

You sighed. “I trained with her. I know what I’m doing.”

“She thought she did too. Look what happened.”

“I’m not my cousin, Scott. I’m not planning on dying tonight.”

Your uncle, Chris, chose that moment to call you. You ignored the call and look back up at Scott.

“You can’t ask me to sit on the sidelines anymore. Maybe if I’d been there, she would still be alive. That’s on me. That’s my burden. I’ll never know if I could’ve saved her. But I can avenge her.” You took Scott’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s gonna be okay.”

He hung his head, fear in his eyes. “You don’t know that.”

“Maybe you’re right. But I do know that everyone I care about is going to risk their lives tonight. I have to help. I have to.”

Scott sighed through his nose, before bringing your hand to his mouth and kissing it.

He nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

You rode with him on the back of his bike, knives and guns stashed on you. You knew Chris wouldn’t be happy about this, but he’d understand. Allison was like a sister to you. You couldn’t just let this go.

Arriving at the school, Scott parked his bike and you both removed your helmets. Stiles, Lydia and Kira were close behind in the Jeep. Derek and the twins were already fighting off the oni.

Scott grabbed your hand again. “Stay with me.”

“They need help.”

He gave you those infamous puppy eyes. “Please?”

You sighed and nodded, running with him and the others into the high school.

Looking around, you realized you were in a Japanese garden, surrounded by falling snow. You moved closer to Scott, seeking warmth. He wrapped his arm around you. The doors boomed shut and you all turned back to look at them.

A figure in bandages walked jerkily into view.

“Like I promised, Stiles…we’re going to kill all of them…one by one.”

An oni appeared and swung at Kira. She easily blocked it. Three other oni surrounded all of you.

“What the hell is this? Where are we?” Scott asked.

“Between life and death,” the nogitsune replied.

“Bardo…” Lydia muttered.

“But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia. You're dying, Stiles. And now everyone you care about is dying, too.”

Stiles stepped forward. “What? What do you mean?”

“I've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles. The hospital, the sheriff station, and now the animal clinic. Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles?”

“No, and I don’t want to.”

“When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor. But that's not the cut that kills him. The killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana. Scott...Scott is your kaishakunin.” The nogitsune moved closer. “I'm going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles. And you're going to let him...because, just like you, they're all going to die. Everyone touched by an oni's blade...unless Scott kills you first.”

You spoke up. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

“To win the game!”

The oni whipped their blades through the air, readying for a fight. Scott and Kira got ready to fight back. You took out your guns just as the oni attacked. You tried to stay on the outskirts, blocking them from Lydia and Stiles, shooting at them. The bullets were having no effect.

Scott and Kira got back to back. “How is this happening? How are we in this place?” he asked her.

“You’re asking me? A month ago, I’d never even touched a sword!” Kira replied.

By then, Scott and Kira were getting some hits in, but the oni barely slowed down. You tossed your guns to the side as they emptied and took out a pair of knives, fighting off an oni as Stiles and Lydia hid behind you. 

“This isn’t working, guys!” you yelled.

“This can’t be real,” you heard Lydia say breathlessly.

“Yeah, tell that to them,” Stiles responded.

One of the oni caught Kira’s blade and whipped it out of her hands. Two of them surrounded her as you and Scott kept fighting off the others. You heard Stiles moving and saw him pick up the katana and press the tip of it against his stomach.

An oni held Scott back as he screamed, “Stiles, no! Stiles!”

The nogitsune growled in pleasure.

“What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?” Stiles asked shakily.

You turned to him. “What if it’s just another trick?”

The nogitsune answered you. “No more tricks, (Y/N). End it, Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him what he cannot do for himself. Do it, Scott. Be his kaishakunin. Give up the game.”

Stiles shook violently as he prepared to plunge the blade into his stomach. But then, he froze. He looked over at something; a book, lying in the snow.

“You have no moves left,” said the nogitsune.

Stiles brought the sword down and seemed to realize something. “I do.” He tossed the katana back to Kira. “A divine move.”

The nogitsune snarled.

“Stop fighting them,” Stiles ordered you, holding Lydia to his side.

You understood and looked at Scott. “It’s an illusion.”

Stiles nodded. “You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and it feels real, but Scott, you gotta trust me. It's an illusion.”

Scott turned back to the nogitsune. The oni stood in front of it, leaving a space for you all to walk through. Scott led the way, receiving the first cut. He cried out and you reached for him. He pulled you to his side as the oni ripped through both of you. Scott clutched your hand, taking your pain alongside his own, as Kira followed behind, getting the same treatment. They at least left Lydia and Stiles alone.

You let Scott lean on you, holding him up to keep him from falling. You felt a cut across your cheek, but the pain faded as Scott kept his grip on your hand. The nogitsune growled as you surged forward. Scott let go of you and yelled as he charged it, pushing it through the doors…

And back into the school.

You all looked down. The cuts were gone. Scott took your chin and inspected your face.

“You’re okay. We’re all okay. We’re-”

Scott was cut off as something threw him into the lockers. The nogitsune stood behind you, once again wearing Stiles’ face. It hit Kira, knocking her out. Then, it came at you, grabbing you by the throat and lifting you into the air, before tossing you aside.

“This was my game,” you heard it say. You watched it move toward Lydia and Stiles menacingly. “Divine move. Divine move? You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the oni, but me? Me? I'm a thousand years old, you can't kill me!”

“But we can change you!” Lydia cried.

The nogitsune stopped. “What?”

“You forgot about the scroll,” said Stiles.

“The shugendo scroll,” Lydia added.

Scott quietly got to his feet, helping you and Kira up.

“Change the host,” the nogitsune muttered. It sounded scared.

Stiles glanced at Scott. “You can’t be a fox and a wolf.”

Scott grabbed the nogitsune’s arm and bit down, causing it to yell in pain. Kira drove her katana through its chest. It fell to its knees, opening its mouth. A fly flew out and away from you, only stopped as Isaac caught it in the triskele box and screwed it shut. The nogitsune convulsed, before freezing as its skin cracked, turning to dust and disappearing as it hit the floor. Stiles collapsed and you all ran to him.

Scott rolled him onto his back and put his jacket under Stiles’ head. After taking his friend’s pulse and telling you all it was steady, he stood back up and turned to you, noting the blood on your forehead and bruises on your neck.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, I swear. It’s not my first concussion and probably won’t be my last. Is he okay?”

Scott looked down at Stiles. “I can’t be sure until he wakes up, but he didn’t feel as cold.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god. Maybe it’s all finally over.”

Stiles stirred and opened his eyes, looking up at all of you. “Oh god, I fainted, didn’t I?”

Lydia dropped her head in exasperation. You all laughed at him, Scott leaning down.

“We’re alive. Are we all alive?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. We’re okay,” Scott answered.

You noticed Lydia’s smile drop as she turned away. She stood up and moved to the doors of the school. Scott helped Stiles up and grabbed your hand as you followed her. You ran outside and saw Ethan crying over his brother’s body, Derek kneeling and Chris standing nearby. You put a hand to your mouth as Lydia spun around and threw herself into Stiles.

You looked down at Scott’s hand in yours and met his eyes. Slowly, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a tight hug, your hand on the back of his neck.

The next day at school, you all moved through the halls in a daze. Nothing felt real anymore. You’d lost so much.

Scott met you at your locker and noticed you were wearing the pendant Allison used to. He touched it lightly.

“So what do we do now?” you asked him, shutting your locker.

“You mean all of us, or me and you?”

You smiled sadly. “Both.”

He sighed. “We grieve. We help each other through it. But you and I, we need to talk.”

You nodded and led him to an empty classroom. You both dumped your bags on the teacher’s desk.

“I didn’t expect this to happen,” he began. “Any of it, really. But what was most unexpected…was you.”

You stepped closer to him, touching his arm the way he’d done to you the night before.

“You remind me of her. But not completely. You’re your own person. And I like that. I like who you are. I didn’t mean to develop feelings for you. It just happened. I was just too afraid to admit it.”

“This isn’t easy for me either, Scott. I was there. I know what you two meant to each other. I keep wondering how she would feel if she knew.”

He laced his fingers with yours. “What does your heart tell you?”

“That she would smile. And tell me to go for it.”

He gave you that soft, loving look of his. The one he used to give Allison. But now it was all for you.

“If I’ve learned one thing from all of this,” he said, “it’s that we shouldn’t stop ourselves from acting on something if it feels right. We can’t put a hold on our lives for anything. I think what we have is too important to let go of.”

“Then let’s stop waiting. Let’s start living.”

Scott leaned in, pressing his lips to yours carefully. Your lips moved of their own accord, kissing him back with everything you had. Your hands moved to his neck, bringing him impossibly closer. He pressed his into your hips as if he never wanted to let you go.

You parted, pecking his lips one more time. “Isaac and Chris are going to France. They want me to come with them.”

Scott studied your eyes. “What do you want?”

“For this moment to never end.”

He smiled widely, bringing you into a hug.

Allison and Aiden were gone. Everything was changing. But in Scott’s arms, you knew the two of you could face anything.


End file.
